


not your hero

by regulardudetier



Series: turning. sterek. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/regulardudetier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>somewhat of an AU with derek having bitten stiles, but not everything going to plan. short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not your hero

The blood was rushing to his head. He couldn't stop screaming. Too much ringing in his ears. He clutched legs to chest, balled up in the middle of the silent auditorium. Derek watched from above. It was honestly a shock to the beta that Stiles had let him do it. But the human was insistent and pushy, and Derek was more than happy to oblige.

So far, everything had gone smoothly. It had been an intimate bite; Derek licking the blood off of his lips as he stepped into the shadows to watch the transformation. Stiles was writhing in pain, crying out in ways he never had before. _He's different than Scott. He's smarter. He might not be physically stronger, but he's definitely smarter. Headstrong. He knows how to find the solution to any sort of problem. Maybe that's why...._

Stiles let out a blood curdling scream. Something was wrong. Something was off. Was his body fighting the bite? The boy convulsed, crying and reaching for the empty space in front of him. He was losing oxygen now. "Stiles, stop fighting it! You have to just let it happen. If you continue to fight this, you'll lose indefinitely." It was no use. Now, Derek was genuinely concerned. 

He jumped down from the rafters of the auditorium, racing towards the teenager. "Stiles!" The beta had no idea what to do. Nothing like this had ever happened. He'd only ever heard stories. 

"Just...a sidekick...." Stiles let out those three words. They were the only real words he'd spoken this entire time. He had been pretty silent all evening until now. Blood was pouring out of his bite wound and Derek helplessly wrapped his jacket around the waist of the boy. 

And it was over in a matter of seconds.


End file.
